


Sips and Sjin's New Toy

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Positivity, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sips, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin's got a new toy for the two of them to play with!<br/>PWP. Honestly just an excuse to write trans guy!Sips.</p>
<p>(Apologies for the straight-forward title. Hey, it says what it needs to say.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sips and Sjin's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> For my trans!sips-loving friends, voidfruit and turquoisecho. Their tumblrs are cool and they are cool and you are cool.

Sjin came bounding into the bedroom, already stark-naked, a familiar playful grin spreading across his face. “Oh, Sipsy, I got us a new toy!” he chirruped, stationing himself beside the bed. Sips stuck a bookmark in his book and tossed it on the nightstand, eyeing the hand Sjin kept hidden behind his back.

“What, like a vibrator or something?” Sips smiled at him. Sjin’s freckled face was beaming, a sight that warmed Sips’ heart even in anticipation of a sexual situation.

“Better.”

Reaching out, Sips grabbed Sjin’s hips in both hands and pulled the thinner man onto the bed beside him. Sjin, startled, flung out his hands to steady himself, revealing the toy clutched in his hand.

It was long-ish, and curved, curling into a sort of hook on one end. It seemed, at first glance, to be only an odd-shaped dildo -- until Sips noticed the black straps hanging off it.

“A- holy shit, Sjin,” Sips breathed, nipping at Sjin’s collarbone as they pressed up close. “You got a strap-on?”

Sjin pressed their lips together, gently, sweetly. “I do love our normal toys,” he smirked, “but I kind of want-” He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Sips’ ear seductively. “I want you to fuck me.”

Sips could feel that Sjin was half-hard already, and he himself was starting to feel a familiar dampness collecting around his lower half. “Well, yeah- yeah!” Scooting out from under Sjin, Sips tossed the covers off the bed and sat up to strip off his boxers. The way Sjin eyed his body nearly brought colour to the grey man’s face, and he forced himself to resist the urge to cover himself. This was a safe place, here was someone facing him who wanted him, who loved him.

He held out his hand, and Sjin handed the strap-on over. “So, how’s this thing work?”

“So, you step into it-” Sips fumbled with the straps for a moment and untangled them, finding the loops for the leg-holes, and pulled it up until it was half-way up his thighs. The hook-like end was curled up towards him, and there was a moment of epiphany.

“Oh, what- okay, shit, okay, it does that…” he muttered to himself, planting one foot on the bed to get an angle. “I dunno if I’m ready for it yet. How’s this even work?”

“I can help you out there,” Sjin purred, curling around him and pressing into his back. He pecked little kisses up and down the back of Sips’ neck, tugging on his ears with his teeth. Sjin’s hands wandered slowly downwards, down Sips’ chest, smoothing over the now-faded scars, pressing into Sips’ torso, teasing with light flutters of his fingers. “I picked it out ‘specially for us to share, see, Sips,” he whispered, dragging his hands over Sips’ thighs, playing with the loose straps of the toy. “You’re so good with your fingers, I know, and all our little buzzy friends, but I want more, I want _you_ , Sips, I want to _feel you_ …” Sjin finally carded his fingers through the hair around Sips’ crotch, ghosting over the now-swollen lips. “Oh, _Sipsy_ , I want you, I want you _so badly_ …”

Sips’ hands joined Sjin’s in teasing him open, and their breaths came both in short bursts. “I- I think I’m good now,” Sips panted. Sjin drew his fingers out and brought them to his lips, licking and sucking on them, half-lidded eyes trained on Sips.

“Good.”

Sips hitched the harness back up, and watched as Sjin uncapped a bottle of lube and poured a bit into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers. As Sjin made motions downwards again, Sips let Sjin take the dildo in one hand, coating it in lube. Sips reached out and steadied himself against Sjin, clutching the wiry man’s shoulders as Sjin angled the curved end and slipped it inside Sips.

The shape was- fucking _amazing_ , was honestly the only way to describe it- as Sjin rocked it to-and-fro, pressing against tender spots and making him gasp. Honestly, Sips would have been happy just getting off like that, both of them pressed together and panting hard, but they had other plans for tonight, so he pushed Sjin’s hand gently away, cinching the straps into place.

Sjin flopped eagerly onto the bed, spreading his legs and clutching at his swollen cock. Between his legs, Sips caught a glimpse of something circular and bright blue. Sjin’d prepared himself before hand, the eager bastard. “How do you want me?”

Sips held the dildo in one hand, testing out the weight and balance of it. He noticed, on the end facing Sjin, that it had a swollen bump on the end, much resembling the head of a cock, and rubbed his fingers over it. It was beautifully textured- Sjin would go crazy for it, he knew.

“Just like that, actually.” He kneeled on the bed, and Sjin nearly folded in half pulling the buttplug out of himself and tossing it aside. Sjin looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, a look of intense desire darkening his cheeks. As Sips climbed over the top of him, brushing the dildo against his cock, Sjin let out a slightly exaggerated whine and flung his arms around the stouter man.

“Come on, Sipsy, fuck me!”

“How can I say no to that?”

Sips steadied himself on the bed with one hand, using the other to grasp the dildo and lined it up with Sjin’s already dripping entrance. He pressed forwards, and he could feel the slight resistance it put up through the toy, the pressure it took to ease it past the rings of muscle there. Sjin’s mouth dropped open and he let out a long moan, clutching at Sips’ shoulders. When Sjin’s ass touched Sips’ thighs, they stayed there for a moment, breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes. Sjin rocked his hips slightly, shifting the toy, and Sips gasped. Being so caught up in the moment of penetration, he’d almost forgotten the end that was hooked up inside him, sending hot waves of pleasure up his spine.

Experimentally, Sips drew almost completely out of Sjin, leaving just the head inside, and slammed his hips deep inside again. The act brought shouts out of both of them, and he drew out and pushed in again and again and again, getting lost in the pounding rhythm. Sjin was babbling in his ear, screaming curses and passionate proclamations of love. Sips could feel the heat taking over more of him, the dildo moving easier and easier inside him as he slicked it over with his own fluids. The rhythm became more staccato, frantic, and Sjin’s shouts higher and breathier until his voice cracked.

Sjin clenched down on Sips’ cock and came with a final screech of Sips’ name, dripping and spurting across his chest. With a few more beats, Sips buried his face into Sjin’s neck, gasping his name and convulsing hard as a gush of liquid dampened their sheets.

They lay still for a few moments, both too breathless and mindless to act or speak. Sips tilted his hips and slid out of Sjin’s abused ass, unhooking the harness of the strap-on with trembling fingers and removing it from himself before setting it clumsily on the nightstand.

“Holy shit,” Sjin laughed, and Sips grinned at him, settling back into the bed and pulling them close together.

“Yeah, ‘holy shit’ is right,” he concluded, pecking Sjin on one flushed cheek. “Uh, thanks.”

“ _Thanks_? For what?”

“For the new toy.”

“Sipsy,” Sjin giggled, turning to him and pressing their lips together, “thank you.” He breathed out, slowly, and when he spoke again, his voice was tender and hoarse. “I love you, you know?”

“I love you, too,” Sips told him, pulling the blankets up over them and drawing Sjin’s head to his chest. Sips loved holding Sjin as he drifted off to sleep, not only because of the intimacy of the moment, but because he got to see the alien in a rare moment when he wasn’t talking or moving, to feel his tense muscles relax in Sips’ protective arms.

“I love your cock, too,” Sjin muttered, almost to himself, and Sips chuckled, closing his eyes against the world and burying his nose in Sjin’s auburn hair, breathing in the scent of dirt and sweat.

His tired mind revisited a concept he’d been working to grasp for years- the idea that Sjin honestly loved him, and _wanted_ him (in any sense of the word), completely regardless as to anything he was, or anything he used to be, or anything he was going to be- and he turned it round and round as little blue-and-orange sheep hopped around his head. Maybe someday it’d all fit together.


End file.
